In general, rechargeable batteries are being used as energy sources of electronic equipment. Particularly, rechargeable batteries are being used as power sources of electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and the like.
In a cylindrical or prismatic type rechargeable battery of rechargeable batteries, a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode are wound in a jelly-roll shape to manufacture an electrode assembly. The jelly-roll-type (winding type) electrode assembly is accommodated in a cylindrical or prismatic type case, and an electrolyte is injected into the case. Then, a top cap on which an electrode terminal is formed is coupled to an opened end of the case to assemble the rechargeable battery. Also, charging and aging are performed on the assembled cylindrical or prismatic type rechargeable battery to activate the electrode assembly that is in a discharged state.